Aliento de Gigante
by Kurstok
Summary: Después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico aún vive momentos oscuros. Andrew Kitefrost, un joven mago, se verá involucrado en una oscura historia donde tendrá que buscar un misterioso elemento pérdido durante siglos.


CAPÍTULO 1 – La bruja y el expreso

- La verdad es que mi selección fue algo complicada – explicaba el joven.

Vestía sencillamente, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul y granate. En frente suyo, una chica de pelo rizado y negro jugueteaba con una jarra espumosa que había sobre la mesa. Ella, por su parte, llevaba sobre sus hombros una especie de túnica extravagante con ribetes de color perla y oro. Estaban sentados en un extremo sombrío del bar. El establecimiento estaba prácticamente vacío, aunque de vez en cuando pasaba algún que otro cliente, vestido de la misma forma estrambótica que la chica, que desaparecía por la puerta trasera. Era un lugar sucio y lúgubre, donde las mínimas normas de higiene apenas parecían respetarse. Tras la barra, el camarero, sucio y desaliñado, pasaba un trapo casi negro por la superficie mojada de dios sabía qué. Cuando el joven dio un trago a su refresco de cola, el hombre levantó la vista con gesto de desaprobación y murmuró una queja muda.

- Cuando me enviaron la carta reconozco que era bastante escéptico – continuó él -. Supongo que la escena del sombrero resulto algo curiosa para la gente. Algunos niños hasta se rieron.

La otra abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo -. No lo recuerdo.

- Supongo que es difícil escoger casa para alguien al que no le importa lo más mínimo cual se escoja. El sombrero tardó una eternidad en decir algo. Algunos profesores hasta pensaron que estaba estropeado.

- Pero eligió Ravenclaw – apuntó la otra.

- Cierto. Después de todo, en esa casa se las dan de bastante elegantes y también inteligentes, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy las dos cosas.

La chica le echó una mirada a su camiseta.

- Yo no diría lo mismo.

El otro rió.

- Todo depende del cristal con que se mire, Jordan.

La bruja, pues eso es lo que era, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto agrio con los labios.

- La verdad es que no entiendo porqué te gustan tanto los muggles.

El joven pareció enfadarse, pero todo quedó en eso.

- ¡Muggles! – exclamó con sorna -. Este es un mundo extraño. Siempre he dicho que sois demasiado cerrados. Si me disculpas un momento, tengo que llamar a mis padres.

El chico sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un teléfono – contestó él como si resultara obvio.

- ¿Por qué no envías una lechuza, Andy?

- Las lechuzas tardan una eternidad y yo quiero hablar con ellos. No me importa lo que piense el maravilloso mundo mágico de mí. Ni siquiera mi viejo amigo ceñudo – dijo señalando al camarero que hizo como si no lo hubiera oído.

Después de pulsar algunas teclas, se puso el aparato al oído y habló unos minutos con su madre. Todos estaban bien y esperaban que viniera a casa el fin de semana. Andrew se disculpó. No sabía si estaría disponible en un tiempo y no podía asegurarles nada. Sin embargo, les prometió que trataría de ir. Cuando colgó, Jordan ya se había terminado su cerveza de mantequilla.

- He venido aquí para hablarte de algo importante, Andy – dijo -. ¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo de cualquier otra cosa?

- Me pasa a menudo, ya lo sabes. En el TIMO de pociones me distraje con una tontería y terminé provocando que el color saliera algo oscuro, por no decir negro. Menos mal que pude engañar al bueno de Snape.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste trampa? – le acusó ella indignada.

- ¡Bah! Sólo un poquito. En cualquier caso, ¿qué es lo que has venido a contarme?

- El ministro de magia necesita tu ayuda.

Andrew se mostró exageradamente sorprendido. Apartó la lata de refresco de un golpe y se recostó sobre la silla.

- ¿Kingsley? ¿Y a qué debo este honor?

La bruja miró hacia la puerta y continuó.

- Eres uno de los mayores expertos en transformaciones. Desde que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se fue…

- ¿Se fue? – preguntó el otro -. Voldemort está más muerto que este sitio.

A Jordan pareció entrarle un ataque de pánico.

- No lo nombres…

- Venga, chica. Esto ya no es necesario. Seamos adultos.

La otra se calmó un poco.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es que aún me cuesta olvidar lo que pasó. Sólo han pasado unos meses – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, Jordan. Entiendo como te sientes. Fue duro para todos. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere el ministro de mí?

- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Aún quedan muchos mortífagos huidos, hay criaturas malignas que despertaron con al resurgimiento de…

El otro la interrumpió.

- Demasiado poco concreto. Supongo que Kingsley tendrá el detalle de haberme reservado algo más específico.

- No te puedo decir mucho más, Andy. Lo único que me han dicho es que vayas a Hogwarts y hables con el profesor Flitwick. El te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

- Hogwarts… Hace un tiempo que no voy por allí. Será divertido recordar viejos tiempos.

Un hombre pequeño entró en ese momento y se dirigió renqueante hasta la barra. Al ver a los dos jóvenes, hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yunus? – dijo Andrew -. ¿Cómo va ese pequeño elfo doméstico que le regalé?

- Estupendamente, señor Kitefrost. Es muy leal.

- Me alegro, Yunus. Mándele recuerdos a su hijo.

El hombrecillo asintió y salió por la puerta trasera.

- ¡Menudo chalado! – comentó luego el joven -. Menos mal que su hijo controla algo, sino no sé que sería de él.

Entonces, el mago alzó la vista como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea. Y así era, por lo menos para él.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

La otra iba a hablar pero no él no le dejó empezar.

- ¿No es el día en que sale el expreso desde King's Cross? – preguntó.

- Es verdad – asintió ella.

- Entonces no nos queda mucho tiempo, Jordan. Es la hora de volver a ser niños. Cogeremos el tren y atravesaremos los verdes valles ingleses hasta el viejo castillo de los magos. Esto va a ser muy pero que muy divertido – sentenció.

- Pero… Yo no… - intentó decir la otra.

El mago se levantó y lanzó unos sickles hacia la barra. Las monedas se posaron suavemente sobre el mostrador al ritmo de su varita.

- No es necesario que me acompañes, Jordan – se apresuró a decir el otro -. Sólo hasta la estación. Sería muy triste que nadie me despidiera en mi primer día de colegio – bromeó.

La chica aceptó con desgana. Ambos salieron del Caldero Chorreante y el sol, extrañamente fuerte para ser Londres, les golpeó en el rostro cegándolos momentáneamente.

- ¡Eh, Andy! – gritó una voz.

El otro se volvió y vio como un chico rubio se dirigía a él con la mano extendida.

- Hola, Thomas, colega. ¿Cómo te va?

Se saludaron chocando las manos.

- Hace tiempo que no te vemos. Deberías salir con nosotros este viernes.

- Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo que marcharme de la ciudad. No sé cuando volveré, pero te llamaré si estoy el próximo fin de semana.

Thomas no le escuchaba. Se había fijado en la acompañante de su amigo y apenas podía contener la risa.

- Pero, ¿qué clase de disfraz es ese? – dijo.

Los pómulos de Jordan se tiñeron de rojo. Al verla tan avergonzada, Andrew sonrió ligeramente. Con acusada lentitud, el mago sacó su varita de haya que llevaba colgada del cinturón y apuntó a su amigo.

- ¡_Confundus_!

Thomas dejó de reírse de golpe y miró desorientado a su amigo.

- Bueno, Tom – se apresuró a decir el mago -. Nos vemos luego.

El otro asintió distraído y le dio la mano de nuevo.

- Hasta luego, Andy.

- Adiós.

Cuando lo vieron doblar la esquina, Andrew miró de soslayo a su compañera.

- Deberías cambiarte eso mientras caminas por la calle.

El joven agitó su varita y de pronto la túnica negra y larga se transformó en una chaqueta entallada y unos vaqueros ajustados. Jordan estuvo a punto de enfadarse.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantos amigos muggles? – preguntó.

- ¿Y por qué no debería tenerlos? – se quejó él.

- ¡Bah! Es igual – dijo ella, que no parecía dispuesta discutir el mismo tema quinientas veces.


End file.
